yowamushipedalfandomcom-20200213-history
Makishima Yusuke/Relationships
Onoda Sakamichi Makishima acts a mentor to Onoda, often giving him advice on bike racing. At first, when Makishima saw Onoda race with the other first-years, he didn't believe that Onoda could catch up to others or even reach the mountain peak before Imaizumi. Though he was proven wrong when Onoda won, making him realize that Onoda had the potential to be a fellow climber, a prospect which excited him greatly. Makishima's first conversation with Onoda was awkward, in an attempt to get Onoda to relax during their practice together, he only succeeded in frightening him with his smiles, which made him appear creepy. This caused Makishima to come right out and say that he was bad at socializing, as he had no idea what to say and that Tadokoro had tried to help him with this in the past. So instead of communicating using words, he was going to communicate using cycling, telling Onoda to watch him ride as he climbed since he could only communicate by cycling. Getting excited after watching his dancing, Onoda rode up beside Makishima and told him that his riding was cool, he seemed to be slightly embarrassed by this compliment as he told Onoda not to talk to him when he's riding. When Onoda attempted to mimic his dancing, Makishima told him not to copy him, a warning which Onoda promptly ignored and fell over as a result. As he kept trying to mimic his dancing, Makishima yelled at him to focus on their practice instead of trying to copy him, Onoda apologized and told him that it was because he thought his dancing was cool, which embarrassed him. He told him again not to copy him and to instead focus on his own style, and that nothing was cooler than being the fastest using your own style. Makishima began to warm up to Onoda after this, even asking Kinjou to thank Onoda for him during the Inter High and raced him one last time before leaving for England. Even entrusting him to take care of Sohoku for him and the third-years, telling him "take care of Sohoku for us, Sakamichi". Onoda looks up to Makishima a lot; he later tells Teshima that he thinks Makishima is the "fastest and coolest" climber in the world. Toudou Jinpachi When Makishima and Toudou first met in a race, Toudou thought little of a team he'd never heard of, and tried to brag about his own fame, but Makishima just dismissed him by commenting how headbands were uncool, showing little interest in Toudou's vanity by further dismissing his insult of "beetle" (because of Makishima's unusual hair) by correcting it to "spider". During the race, Toudou became amazed by Makishima's odd cycling. After losing to him, a frustrated Toudou told Makishima that a winner should smile and the subsequent attempt was only creepy, so Toudou sought to teach him to smile properly. The two have been rivals ever since, earning each other's respect (Makishima the new affectionate nickname of "Maki-chan".), and competing against each other in various official and unofficial races; their rivalry persists into into non-cycling activities such as ping-pongYowamushi Pedal Re:RIDE, withstanding high temperaturesYowamushi Pedal Re:Ride, and fashionSide Road 2, Track 1 as they're both fiercely competitive. After their would-be tie-breaker race only left Makishima with punctured tires before the goal and an easy win for Toudou, the two promised that they would settle the score properly at the Inter High. Up until the promised race, Toudou calls Makishima several times a day to check on his condition, as Toudou views them as "best rivals": best friends that should take care of each other, but also who can force each other to grow stronger through constant challenging, not enemies. He wishes this could continue after the Inter High. Makishima sometimes appears exasperated by these phone calls, but he usually answers them, and Toudou is always happy to speak with him. It's such a normal occurrence that at one point, Makishima panics when he mysteriously doesn't receive any phone calls.Animate GRANDE ROAD Drama CD Vol. 2 Toudou considers their rivalry responsible for who he is as a person and how strong he's become, and feels grateful to Makishima's very existence. Makishima thinks of Toudou as "a good rival" and his equal. At the end of the The Movie, Toudou gives his bouquet for winning the mountain stage of Day 1 to Makishima. Tadokoro Jin Tadokoro is the only person who Makishima has a nickname for: "Tadokorocchi." The details about how their friendship developed is unknown, but they appeared to get along during their second year as well. When Tadokoro collapses after the first day of the Inter High, Makishima rushes to his aid and worries about his condition. Though Makishima seems to cruelly leave Tadokoro behind on the second day, he is actually upset about it, and in the end allows Onoda to stay behind to bring Tadokoro back. Kinjou Shingo During their first year, Makishima went to Kinjou a few times for cycling advice, and it was Kinjou who gave him the idea to track his progress. When Makishima fell behind in a race because of his damaged bike frame, Kinjou worried about him and sought him out after the race, concerned that he was sick or hurt, only to have Makishima yell at him that it was none of his business. Later, at a joint practice between Sohoku and Kashiwa-Higashi, Makishima apologized for yelling at him, but Kinjou said that it actually made him happy because he got to hear how Makishima really felt for the first time, and that Makishima could come to him when he's having trouble and Kinjou would help him out. On the night before the final day of the 41st Summer Inter-High, Makishima says that ever since the Chiba Prefecture Newcomers' Tournament in their first year, he's believed that everything would work out if he followed Kinjou. Kinjou is also deeply considerate of Makishima's feelings, as he is often reluctant to admit the bizarreness of the latter's fashion choices. When asked who has better fashion sense, Toudou or Makishima, he picks Makishima because he doesn't want to betray his trust (even though he thinks Toudou has the better sense). Makishima Ren References Category:Character Relationships